


网球rps RF汇总

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: 网球rps罗迪克/费德勒汇总*人是真的。背景是真的。其余都不是真的。请勿真的对号入座。谢绝任何跨省跨物种追捕。
Relationships: Roger Federer/Andy Roddick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. 〖短篇〗已老

收拾好东西，他回到酒店。

洗澡，收拾衣服用具，偶尔和米尔卡聊两句无关紧要的话。气氛显得有些沉闷。

毕竟，输球的滋味并不好受。虽然他已经不会像曾经那样那么的在意，但毕竟，他还是对决赛有些期待的。

然而终究还是输了。

第17个大满贯近在眼前，结果还是又成了半年后的一个从头开始的梦想。

其实他觉得自己应该释然一些的。

但是他还是无法做到真的不去在意。

一边宽慰着自己真的没关系的，一边又无法避免心里的失落。这种感觉让他觉得有些难受。

这时，他的手机响了。

他拿起来看了一眼。

屏幕上，Andy Roddick的名字一闪一闪。

“我接个电话。”

他对米尔卡说。然后在她的了然的眼神下出了房间。

“是我。”

他接起电话，说。

“Hey, Roger。”

电话那边传来熟悉的美国人的声音。

他喜欢听他用他那地道的美式英语将自己的名字念的带有小小的圆滑。

“……我看你的比赛了。”

美国人说，带了一些些的犹豫。

这犹豫反而让他轻笑了。

“哦，是的，那场比赛。”

他一边说一边想着电话那端的人脸上遗憾的小心翼翼的表情。

这让他的心情很快好了起来。

“让你失望了，Andy。”

他说，带着释然的笑意。

“……”

电话那头安静了几秒。

然后他听到一声轻轻地笑。

“看来你并没有我想象的那么失落。”

他说。

“我真怕你像一年前那样……”

“喔得了吧Andy，”

他笑着打断他，道，

“我早就已经度过那段时间了。”

顿了顿，又道，

“而且我今天真的没有觉得自己发挥的有那么的不堪……虽然到头来还是没有赢。”

“行了Roger，别再想这事儿了。即使输了也不能否定你已经是个足够伟大的球员这一事实。”

美国人笑道，

“而且……”

“而且什么？”

他有些刻意的拉长音让他不由得追问下去。

“而且……Roger，你不得不承认，”

美国人的声音却有些正经起来了。

“你不得不承认，你已经老了。Roger。”

Roger突然觉得身边的空气一下子的降了几度。

猛然抬头，他看见墨尔本极度晴朗的夜空。

“……是啊，Andy，是的。我不得不承认这一点。”

他轻微的叹气。眼角眨落几滴星光。

从哪一年起自己就开始年年邂逅这片星空了呢。

他发现自己都想不起来了。

可现在，星空未变。人却已老。

之前站在这片夜空下，几度捧起那个银色的杯子笑得踌躇满志的少年，已经再也回不来了。

“我已经老了。”

他说。

想了想，又补上一句。

“我们都是。”

“……”

电话那头也是一声叹息。

这样的声音，在几年前，是决计不会由那个总是火爆的美国人发出来的。

然而现在，却是那样自然而习惯。

“是啊，我们都老了。我们都要30岁了。Roger，这真是一件不可思议的事儿。”

“谁说不是呢。”

他点头，虽然心知他看不到。

“30岁了。”

他重复道。仿佛在咀嚼这个数字的所有含义。

“所以，”

美国人说，

“输球，多正常的事儿啊。我们那些辉煌的日子，早就在我们的反应日渐迟缓的当口儿溜走了……

“……回不来了。”

最后这几个字说得轻浅。可却又沉重。

Roger在一片黑暗中仿佛看到曾经的那两个少年。他们罗德拉沃尔球场上奔跑，挥舞球拍，然后在网前拥抱，交换一些还带着汗水味道的温热的话语。

然后一眨眼。

湮灭。

“是啊，回不来了。那些年少的日子……”

他轻轻摇了摇头。

“……还有年少的我们。”

一些怅然若失的情绪顺着电话的信号传开。淡淡的。带着些闪亮的梦消逝之后的余光。

他听到电话那端的些许沉默。

“……Roger。”

然后他听到他叫他的名字。

美式的，圆滑的发音。

他喜欢听他叫他的名字。从来都是。

“你……你什么时候回国？”

“明天吧。”

“那么……别忘了替我向你的女儿们问好。我很想念她们。”

“好的，一定。也请代我问候布鲁克林。我想我也很久没有见到她了。”

“嗯好，我会的。”

然后又是一阵沉默。

半晌。

“……Roger。”

打破沉默的，依然是美国人。

带着卷舌的发音。如此熟悉的名字。

“嗯？”

他轻轻地应。仿若知道了他接下来要说什么。又仿若浑然无知。

“……Roger, you know,”

美国人的声音沉了下来。

他听见遥远的太平洋那头的，熟悉的心跳。

“……I love you。”

“……”

他对着电话，轻轻地笑。

“Yeah, I know, I always know. And I the same.”

然后两人隔着世界上最大的海洋，心照不宣的微笑。

球场上，两个少年的背影渐行渐远。

岁月在他们眼角轻微的皱纹上跳跃。

如是，就好。

即使，我们早已老。

【End】


	2. 【RF】〖指定短篇〗幸

Andy从来就没有想过，现在还会有粉丝枪杀偶像的事。

对于那有名的约翰列侬事件，他向来都只觉得是万一中的万一。

毕竟，哪来那么多像那样狂热的精神不大正常的人呢？

更何况，现在已经是清明的21世纪了。

然而，当那一晚他在电视上看到那条突发新闻的时候，他的脑子里一片空白。

他已经完全丧失了去思考或嘲讽这件事情是多么不可思议的能力。

他手里的遥控器掉到了地上，铛的一声。

下一个动作，他冲了出去。

客厅里的电视仍然开着。

屏幕上，是一片扩散在网球场上的，微微发黑的鲜血。

当他到达医院的时候，无数媒体将医院的大门围得严严实实。

他伸手去压自己那不管什么时候都戴着的鳄鱼球帽。

却发现出来的时候太过匆忙，脑袋顶上空空如也。

他有些尴尬的低下头，匆匆穿过记者的包围想要混进医院。

却还是被眼尖的记者们一下认了出来。

“Roddick先生，请问……”

嗅到了新闻价值的美味的记者们瞬间用话筒和摄像机挡住了他所有出路，闪光灯尖锐的光线闪得他瞳孔生疼。

尖刻的疼痛顺着眼底的神经直接冲进大脑，在那里失控的炸出一片空白。

空白处，闪现的全是那人血液的鲜红，和那人脸色的苍白。

“都给我让开！”

跌跌撞撞的冲到手术室，刚好碰到医生推着病床出来的一幕。

他看到他的脸。

双眼紧闭。眉心紧蹙。双唇毫无血色。

“医生，请问……”

他快步走到医生身边，却发现自己的声音有些抑制不住的颤抖。话说了一半便哽在了喉头。

他的手心里全是冷汗。

医生抬头看了看他。

“你是……Roddick先生？”

他不耐地点点头。

平常他总是很喜欢被别人认出来的感觉。可现在他一点也不。

“所以……他怎么样？”

他问。仿佛这个世界上已经没有了除此以外任何值得他担心的事。

“喔，没有大碍。”

医生说，语气平静。

“子弹打中了腿部，没有伤到要害，并且送医及时，并不会危及生命。但是，腿……”

他说着，有些犹豫的顿了顿。

Andy只觉得一阵冰凉的麻，沿着脊椎就窜上了后脑。

“……腿……怎么了……？”

“很遗憾，Roddick先生，但……Federer先生的腿伤得不轻，恐怕……”

“恐怕他以后，不能再打网球了。”

Andy坐在Roger的病床前，握着Roger的手。

他的手指纤长。骨节分明。手心有着厚厚的茧——那是多年握拍留下的。

多么美的一双手。多么合适打网球的一双手。

只是……

“所以Rog，你……都听到了。”

病床上的人点点头，棕色的发丝扫过前额，晃动着些许的脆弱。

“我以后，不能再……”

他停住，

“……我都知道了。”

Andy将手握得紧了些。

他看到他眼中的，摇曳的痛苦。

“……Rog，别灰心，我……我帮你联系最好的医院，一定……一定还可以的，你一定、一定还能……”

“Andy，不用了。”

Roger却摇了摇头。

他翻动手掌，与他十指相扣。

“不用了。”

“可Rog，你还年轻，你还可以继续创造神话，你不能……”

“不，Andy。”

Roger的指尖带着些凉凉的温热。

Andy看到他眼角一些柔和到违和的线条。

“真的……”

“不用了。”

之后，Roger宣布了永久退役。

而Andy，也在他退役后的一个月，宣布了无限期停赛。

世界网坛因为瞬间丧失了两大巨星而震动，所有人都在惋惜着两颗星光陨落的同时，猜测着Andy退役的原因，和他与Roger的关系。

“Andy，你不该这样的。”

Roger坐在轮椅上，目光飘在远处的湖面上，说。

“不该哪样？”

Andy推着他，在湖边慢慢地走着。

退役后，他就和Roger一起回了瑞士，在一家疗养院中做着恢复治疗。

疗养院的环镜很好。绿草，湖泊，还有永远温暖的阳光。

Roger恢复的很快。现在已经能够独立步行，虽然还是无法支持长时间的行走。

所以他们一起出来的时候，Andy总是推着一架轮椅，以便Roger累的时候可以坐下歇息。

“不该宣布无限期停赛。”

Roger说。

“你还可以打很久的。而且……你也并没有必要面对外面那么多流言蜚语。”

“行了Rog，这是我自愿的，我喜欢这样。你就不要再说了。”

他伸手，捋了捋Roger额前的棕色的发丝，将它们理到他的耳后。

曾经在球场上时，Roger总是喜欢无意识的做这个动作。

而自己，曾是那么喜欢隔着球场那22.77米的距离，看他那缕棕色的柔软的发在他的指尖跳跃着阳光。

曾经那么喜欢。

“而且，赛场上没有了你，我去比也没有意思了。”

Roger听了，没再说话。

然而Andy却知道，他是在微笑。笑得无奈，却如阳光般好看。

没有为什么，他就是知道。

突然。

“啊！”

Roger轻呼了一声。

Andy吓了一跳。

“怎么了Rog？”

却见Roger抬手，向前方一片草坪上指去。

“Andy你看，那里是不是有一只兔子？”

“啊？”

Andy一愣，向Roger手指方向看去。

果然，那里有一只白兔，蜷在一片绿绿的草地上。

他们向四周看了看。

没有人。

“……Andy？”

Roger抬头，询问地看了看他。

他点点头。

“稍等。”

然后他轻声轻脚走过去，一下子抓住那只兔子，将它抱了回来。

“你看，Rog。”

他将兔子放在Roger怀里，看Roger轻轻地抚着它有些脏的毛。

“Andy，你看，”

Roger一边抚着，一边说，

“它好像受伤了。”

“……”

Andy蹲下身来，仔细看了看。

那兔子的后腿上，似乎还有些隐隐的血迹。也许由于时间已久的缘故已经发黑，留下一些干硬的痂。

他伸手碰了碰那有血迹的地方。兔子的腿猛地一颤。

“……伤在了后腿。”

他说，

“不是很重，但也辛苦了这小家伙了。”

“……嗯。”

Roger点点头，依然低着头，一下一下的顺着兔子的白毛。

额前的发丝随着他手的动作一晃一晃。

Andy看着他，又看着那只白兔，突然觉得有些恍惚。

眼前闪过一些苍白的画面。耳边响起一些飘渺的话。

——……并不会危及生命。但是，腿……

“……太过分了。”

他说，抿了抿唇。

“明明是这样温顺的小家伙，却被如此伤害……实在是……太过分了。”

他看着Roger。

“他明明……一点错误都没有犯。相反，他是那么温柔，那么完美……”

然后，他看见Roger抬起头。

琥珀色的眼睛里，融合着阳光与湖泊温柔。

“Andy，”

他说，声音如风，

“但他还活着，不是么？”

“……”

“Andy，其实，那次事情之后，我就想明白了。”

Roger说，眼角线条柔和。

“你知道当时，为什么我不让你再费心找法子帮我治了么？”

Andy摇摇头。

“因为，我觉得，其实这样也挺好。”

他说，

“我没有死。我还活着。我还能看到你。我还能和你一块享受这样的阳光……这样，真的很好。真的。”

“网球。比赛。奖杯。冠军……这一切虽然都那么美好。但其实都是身外物。

“唯有活着，能和你一起活着，才是最美好的事情。

“其实，我觉得我真的很幸运。

“我很感谢当时的那个枪杀者。我感谢他只是打伤了我的腿，而不是杀了我。

“活下来，才比什么都重要……”

阳光。绿草。微风。

棕色的发丝。巧克力般甜美的笑。

Andy突然觉得，这一切有些湿润的模糊。

“Rog……”

他不知道该说什么。

而Roger也只是看着他微笑。眼眸如琥珀般晶亮。

“……是啊，还活着，这就好。”

良久，他说，握了握他的手。

他的手心温热。还沾了几根白兔的绒毛。

他低头，看了看那只白兔。

“Rog，养着它吧。把它养大。让它活下去。”

“当然。”

Roger点头。笑容倾城。

湖边，草地，他推着他的轮椅，手指划过他额前的发梢。

“这是一种幸运。”

他说。

“有幸如此。得生。”

【End】


End file.
